User talk:Connor Cabal
Plz keep talkpage conversations in one place. Comment here. Reply here. kthxbye! Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan 03:54, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Image Uploads Nice work on the second UK comic, but one thing to note... When you're uploading images, can you make sure to add a license, works well for comic book art, and a category. Category: Memory Alpha images (comic art) is the best one for comic art... for obvious reasons. ;) Thanks! -- Sulfur 02:16, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the info!--Connor Cabal 02:18, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Those Joe 90 covers... are those magazines, comic books, comic magazines, or what? The reason I ask is because if they are magazines, a better category for them would likely be Category:Memory Alpha images (magazine covers), and if they are comic books, Category:Memory Alpha images (comic book covers) would be more suitable than the "comic art" category... -- Sulfur 19:48, 24 September 2007 (UTC) :Um... comic magazines? I dunno; they're all from the CD and are not my original scans. You're welcome to move them if you discover they are magazines. I will follow suit with future uploads. -- Connor Cabal 19:56, 24 September 2007 (UTC) From what I can discover online, it seems that they're all considered "comics", but actually appear to be comic magazines (as you noted), making them similar to this one and its first and second covers, which are in both comics and magazines categories... Hedging bets. I think that putting the Joe 90 stuff into at least the comics covers is a good idea though. I'll leave it in your capable hands. :) -- Sulfur 20:16, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Datelinks On the UK Comics page, I'd suggest just leaving the datelinks as the template. It actually does other stuff when linking to the various year/etc pages. It's just one of those few conventions that breaks the "don't duplicate links" thing. :) -- Sulfur 15:35, 29 September 2007 (UTC) : Hrm. Not sure when I'll have time. When I get a chance, I will fix it. -- Connor Cabal 15:52, 29 September 2007 (UTC) 8472 magazine cover Worked on your magazine cover a little. If you aren't interested, no worries. But it wont stay on that server for too long. Hope you find it helpful.Hossrex 04:49, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Errrrrrrrr... that was supposed to be a link... not a picture... I'll try to fix it.Hossrex 04:50, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :Nice work! I've been cleaning up my hard drive and uploading old pix that are potentially useful to MA. If you check my recent contributions, you'll see some more that could use some sprucing if you (or anyone else) are so inclined. -- Connor Cabal 04:57, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Merge templates Make sure that when you add merge templates to a page that you add a bit on the talk page about why you feel that it should be merged. -- Sulfur 14:00, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Sixth UK story arc Hi. I just want to express my feelings that i hope that you will continue to improve the article until you again feel that it qualifies for a nomination to feature-status. --Rom UlanHail 22:09, 3 December 2007 (UTC) : Thanks for the encouragement, but it is not a priority for me right now. I finished the pages for the UK Annuals (though I still have to do a plot for the last one) and I've only written up 10 of the 37 weekly arcs. Time doesn't permit me to do anything more until sometime next year. Hopefully I will have most of it done before Star Trek 11 comes out. -- Connor Cabal 22:15, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Thomas Riker You bring up an unassailable point. I'll revert my reversion as soon as I'm finished typing this. Although I think the phrase reads oddly, I can't argue with your logic. – Hossrex 05:45, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :While the headline still is here; I and Sulfur have changed some parts in the Thomas Riker page. Is it worthy a Support to FA-status now? :-) -- Rom Ulan 14:25, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Short stories vs Collections Unlike MB, we don't devote separate pages to short stories contained in a collected work. We're only presenting the collection as a "released item". As such, your article for the "The Procrustean Petard" story should likely be merged and/or redirected into the "New Voyages 2" page. Redirects for story titles are quite acceptable, but articles for them are not exactly what we're aiming for. Just to let you know -- Sulfur 04:53, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Spoilers Hi there. I removed the picture from the new Trek film that you added to . By our spoiler policy, information from an upcoming materials (i.e. not released yet) is not put in MA articles except a single article on that upcoming release (in this case, Star Trek (film). --OuroborosCobra talk 22:17, 19 January 2008 (UTC) : If it is indeed a spolier, why is it displayed on the main page? -- Connor Cabal 22:20, 19 January 2008 (UTC) It is a spoiler, flat out. I will remove it. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:21, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::Not really sure about that... it is an image from a published teaser, not from an "unaired episode or movie" (which is what really can be spoiled). That means it should be possible to post this image where it belongs - but it also means it doesn't really belong in the "Early history" section of the Enterprise article, because it is not necessarily valid (a.k.a. "canon") information from an episode or movie. -- Cid Highwind 22:37, 19 January 2008 (UTC) It is an image of what the new Enterprise model is going to look like. Not only that, but it reveals that at some point during the film, the ship is under construction. Hell, it is even revealing the mere presence of the Enterprise in the movie, as opposed to just the characters, etc. I can't think of just about any way to characterize it as not a spoiler. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:44, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :We don't need an image to spoil; the text on the main page tells everyone what happens in the teaser. -- Connor Cabal 00:09, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Then go to the talk page, as I have done. I've made a suggestion there. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:16, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Massive creation of stub articles Hi. Regarding the several dozen "Fan Club Magazine" stubs you created in the past days - could you please try to actually flesh out some instead? Sometimes, it's better to have no article at all than to have one that turns out to contain no valuable information (and probably stays that way for a long time, because no one catches the need for more information). Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 18:04, 29 January 2008 (UTC) : Do you have Benzite blood? ;-) I think the probability of no one catching the need is slim, since they are all tagged so as to show up in the stub category. Although I'd love to do everything at once, I only have time available here and there. I've found quite a bit of info and pix here, but would prefer to have a framework in place first with a standardized naming convention. -- Connor Cabal 18:16, 29 January 2008 (UTC) You haven't had a look at our stub list lately, have you? ;) In fact, stubs listed there tend to stay stubs forever (or years, at least) - so, if you're going to work on them, everything's fine. All I'm saying is that it might be a better plan to actually start adding some content to the existing pages than to create even more stubs on top of them. :) -- Cid Highwind 18:31, 29 January 2008 (UTC) UK comics I remember these Star Trek strips by Harry Fred Lindfield. I have an original of one of those stories. I worked for TV21 and Joe 90 years ago. Nice to see them again. All the best from John Peter Britton. Image licenses Just adding a category is insufficient when indicating the license of an image. Check out this change to see the proper and required things needed when uploading an image. -- sulfur 15:57, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :I was in a rush when uploading everything, which is no excuse. Thanks for fixing it and giving me the heads up. -- Connor Cabal 20:25, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Geocities I hate to say this but you do know that geocities is going offline in about a month or so, right? (Basically all the links you're adding will be broken shortly) — Morder 21:28, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Wow. I had no idea. That makes me feel old(er). I don't know if there is an alternative archive of the same content anywhere online. -- Connor Cabal 23:45, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Heh, no kidding. I heard before the end of the year but I also heard as early as August. What might be a good idea is to archive the text yourself (for now). Though the waybackmachine might be a good place to check too :) — Morder 23:55, 29 May 2009 (UTC) UK comic strips They're now all done. Just fyi. A significant lack of "Jupiter"isms in the last few stories. Terrible. At least they're all done and sorted out now though. -- sulfur 01:31, December 7, 2009 (UTC) : Really sorry they were so painful for you, but you're right that it's better now to have something there. It was a strange feeling for me to go the the main UK page and not see any red links. I hope I get a chance one day to flesh them out more, as I'd still like to be able to read them for myself. Thanks! -- Connor Cabal 11:53, December 7, 2009 (UTC) It was the same as the US strips and Gold Key stuff. Terrible, but amusing. At least the skeletons are all complete now, and they're much easier to expand here and there if need be. And that's what counts. -- sulfur 15:22, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Spoilers Please remember to add the templates to articles pertaining to new series episodes. Thanks. --Alan (talk) 04:03, February 6, 2019 (UTC)